omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lina (Blade Strangers)
Character Synopsis Lina 'is the primary villain of the crossover, fighting game named Blade Strangers. She is a mysterious and dangerous foe who showed up one day and started devouring data wherever she went, forcing the motes to get their act together. In desperation, the motes summon heroes from a variety of parallel game worlds to face off against each other in one-on-one combat, which in turn will lead the victor to fighting Lina. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, would eventually become 2-A Verse: 'Blade Strangers '''Name: '''Lina (In some translations, she is referred to as Rina, although this could be a mistranslation) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly Primordial (Implied to be as old as Exiva, who predates the existence of Motos and was present since the "Assembler days") '''Classification: '''Digital Lifeform, Malevolent Force, "Enemy of The World" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Information Manipulation & Absorption (Her natural abilities derive from consumption of data and other digital infomation. This includes being able to consume data contained from the Backup Account), Energy Manipulation (Many of her attacks revolve around her manipulating energy and projecting it as either projectiles or full on laser beams), Blackhole Manipulation (Capable of creating Black Holes with her attacks, which are smaller than average ones), Hacking (Gained access to the interdimensional network of servers, which was shut out from the world), Technological Manipulation (Controls her wings and other equipment of technology that follows her around), Immortality (Type 1), Aura, Fear Manipulation (When sensed, one will be struck with an overwhelming sense of malice like a cold, dark thing, slithering out of the Mud. Her presence described to cause crushing anxiety and make others nervous), Portal Creation (Able to create portals between servers and effectively traveling them), Existence Erasure (Anything that's consumed by her will be deleted to never be found again), Power Mimicry/Absorption (Obtains the properties of data she absorbs, this includes other things not even comprised of Data), Sound Manipulation (Produces damaging soundwaves capable of hurting foes), Reactive Power Level (The more she fights, the stronger she gets due to consuming alot of data), Weapon Mastery (Capable of turning her technology into various weapons such as Scythes, Drillers, Guns, Blades, Hammers and Shields), Light Manipulation (Is able to shoot out raw light, which can harm foes when hit), Time Manipulation (In the form of resetting time, which is on a multiversal scale) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Regularly devours the data and servers of varios worlds within the interdimensional network of servers . Each server itself is a universe and the various worlds the heroes originate from are servers themselves), would eventually become '''Multiverse Level+ '(After having absorbed countless data codes from across the network of servers,she grew powerful enough to devour all motos and everything within the interdimensional network of servers for dessert. Claimed the be capable of consuming the entire Blade Stangers multiverse and was unifying the entire multiverse through sheer power. Viewed Exiva as nothing more than a fossil and also should be comparable to her. Upon consuming too much data and servers , she caused an infinite number of servers to reboot themselves and essentially caused a multiversal reset ) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of traveling across a galaxy in a matter of seconds and reached to another universe), likely 'Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Exiva, who transcends Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can casually devour numerous servers and delete them from existence. Of which are entire universes as the universes inhabitated by other characters are servers themselves), would eventually become 'Multiversal+ '(Grew powerful enough to consume an infinite number of realities and the entire interdimensional network of servers, which contains "The Motos". Supposedly comparable to Exiva, who created The Motos collectively and transcends Space-Time. Caused a reboot across the entire multiverse from merely consuming too much data) '''Durability: Universe Level+, would eventually become Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Multi-Universal 'on average (She can access other servers, aka universes, through portals), overtime she can gain '''Multiversal+ '''range (Was capable of devouring all of Blade Stranger's multiverse, of which is infinite) 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Skilled in many martial arts and can actively use many weapons ranging from guns, scythes, blades, shields and ETC) '''Weaknesses: '''If she consumes too much data, she'll reboot everything, including herself Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Devian (Her talking head piece that consumes data), her tails and wings (Which are capable of turning into various weapons) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devian Blade: '''While in the air, Lina makes her blades spin around her at blinding speeds. *'Giga Mine: Lina creates a miniature black hole a few feet in front of her. *'Kama Flash: '''Lina turns one of her blades into a scythe and swings it in a semicircle around herself. *'Spin Blade: 'Lina turns her blades into some kind of floating, rotating object *'Drill Smash: 'Lina uses her blades to make 2 gigantic drills in the middle of the battlefield. *'Heavy-Attack: 'Lina splits her blades apart and has them rapidly jab in front of her. Very powerful, but very short range *'Downhole: 'Lina turns her blades into a drill and aims it directly downward in front of her. *'Super Geyser: 'Lina uses her ring to summon a gigantic laser underneath her opponent. It hits multiple times and has ridiculous range, vertically. *'Final Laser: '''Essentially a horizontal Super Geyser, but much more powerful. Can be upraded to FinaL Laser Lv2 to create a stronger version of Giga Mine Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Blade Strangers Category:Female Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Crossover Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Information Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Light Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Benders Category:Hackers Category:Portal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Tier 2